Lucy
Lucy is a plain and awkward young woman whom Raj meets at a singles-only Valentine's Day party held in the comic book store. She always feels socially anxious around people she does not know, but tries to force herself into situations that she feels uncomfortable with ("The Love Spell Potential"). She finds it very hard to say no to people, to the extent that she would lie to agree with others. She develops a romance with Raj in season 6, but breaks up with him at the end of the season when he becomes too overbearing for her. Series overview Season 6 In "The Tangible Affection Proof", at the comic book store's Valentine's Day party specially held for those without a date, Raj makes a speech about how everyone there may not have someone, yet are all a community. Lucy approaches him and compliments him on the speech, and they go off to get coffee together. In the next episode "The Monster Isolation", Lucy and Raj are having their coffee date at a cafe and seem to be getting along. Lucy excuses herself to use the women's washroom, and ditches Raj and sneaks away from the coffee shop via the bathroom window. The gang soon finds a disheveled and unkempt Raj moping over Lucy's departure, and adamantly refusing to leave his apartment. Later Lucy goes back to the comic book store and gives Stuart a note which contains her phone number. Howard intercepts her and delivers the note to Raj himself. Lucy shows up at Raj's apartment, apologizing for walking out on him and explaining that she has a lot of social problems. Raj says he has some serious psychological problems too, and talks Lucy into having another date with him. In "The Contractual Obligation Implementation", Raj and Lucy are having a date in a library as they both have social anxiety. While they are face to face with each other, they communicate by texting through their cell phones. Lucy sends a message saying that she works as a web designer. Raj is amazed to read that she designs porn websites, but is reassured that she in fact designs for proms instead, the confusion stemmed from the auto-correct on her phone. Lucy expresses she enjoyed their date, and wonders if she could kiss Raj. She has a panic attack nevertheless and backs out, yet Raj counts that as foreplay. In "The Closure Alternative", Raj finds Lucy's blog in the Internet where she refers to Raj as "Roger". Her blog also says Raj seemed a little feminine. Howard encourages him to use the blog's content to his advantage. Raj decides to act macho in his next date with Lucy, and she finds him acting weird. Raj tells her he's read her blog and stops his act when she explains that she meant "feminine" in a positive way about him. In "The Love Spell Potential", Howard comments on Raj's relationship with Lucy as awkward, and Raj says that they have a rule that if no one talks for three minutes, either one can simply hang up. Later they have a date at a restaurant. Lucy tells Raj that she's trying to force herself to do things that scare her, and she is afraid to say no to people. When Lucy finds her food funky, Raj urges her to send the food back. She fails at that and escapes to the bathroom. Then she proceeds to climb out of the bathroom window to get away again, but finds herself trapped inside wire fencing. She calls Raj for help. Raj comes and tells her he finds her very attractive because she has bigger emotional problems than he does. Then they kiss through the space of the wire fencing. Lucy breaks things off with Raj in season 6's finale "The Bon Voyage Reaction" after Raj tries to convince her to meet his friends, but ends up pushing her too far. She texts him during the going-away party for Leonard, saying that it's too much for her and thinks that they shouldn't see each other anymore. Ironically, she has done him a favor, as the break-up appears to have been the catalyst for a heartbroken Raj to finally overcome his selective mutism towards women. Season 7 In season 7's premiere "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Raj tells his friends wherever he goes, he sees things that look like Lucy's face. To help him snap out of it, Howard helps him meet some new women at a university mixer. In "The Itchy Brain Simulation", Penny meets Lucy at The Cheesecake Factory and asks her why she broke up with Raj by text message. Penny also tells her that Raj was devastated by her dumping him and that she is a bad person, which makes Lucy cry and leave the restaurant. Later Lucy has coffee with Raj and apologizes for how she broke up with him. Raj hopes that they can get back together, but she tells him that she is seeing somebody else. However in "The Indecision Amalgamation", Lucy texts Raj telling him that she misses him. As he is going to have a date with Emily, he wonders if he should see Lucy too. Penny talks him into seeing both women. On his date with Emily, he tells her he is going to see his ex-girlfriend Lucy, and also reveals to Emily that he and Lucy "only went on four dates, hugged twice, kissed once, and there was a handshake loaded with sexual innuendo." Emily is cool with Raj seeing another girl. In the following episode "The Relationship Diremption", Leonard asks Raj about his dating with two women. Raj says telling Emily seeing another went great, so he tried telling Lucy that too. But Lucy had mixed feelings. Then he told her "Emily was cool with it. Emily's the best. Why can't you be more like Emily?" And Lucy apparently was offended and stopped seeing Raj. Season 10 She reappears in "The Emotion Detection Automation", along with Emily (season 5), Emily and Claire to talk about why she ended things with Raj. She is also the only one who's actually sympathetic to Raj about his failed love life. After three years, she has obviously not gotten over her social anxiety, but does have a boyfriend. Trivia * She tells Raj that she does not even like comic books in "The Monster Isolation". She only made herself go to the comic book store's party out to force herself into uncomfortable situations. * Actress Kate Micucci is half of the comedy musical duo Garfunkel and Oates alongside fellow singer/actress Riki Lindhome, who portrayed Ramona Nowitzki in "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem" (S02E06). * Kate Micucci was also a regular cast member as day-care center operator Shelley in Fox's "Raising Hope," 2010-2014 and often sang funny, silly songs playing a ukulele. * Kate Micucci had a recurring role in season eight of "Scrubs," which culminated in her marriage to Ted Buckland, but left him for "Hooch;" she also sang and played the ukulele for patients in the hospital. * After she and Raj broke up, she moved with a better boyfriend. Quotes The Monster Isolation : Raj: (after a long speech talking about himself) Uh, anyway, that's enough about me. I want to hear everything about you. : Lucy: I have to go to the bathroom. ---- The Monster Isolation : Lucy: I kind of have a hard time around people I don't know. : Raj: Really? Then what were you doing at the comic book store that night? : Lucy: I've been trying to force myself into situations that I'm not comfortable with. I saw the flyer in the store window, and I made myself go in. I don't even like comic books. : Raj: Yeah, me neither. : Lucy: Then what were you doing there? : Raj: I lied. I love them. ---- The Contractual Obligation Implementation (Lucy and Raj are communicating by texting.) : Raj: I still don't know what you do for a living. : Lucy: Web design. : Raj: Anything I might have seen? : Lucy: I don't know. You ever look at porn websites? : Raj: (snickers) No, never. What is porn? : Lucy: Sorry. Auto-correct. That was supposed to say "prom" websites. ---- The Closure Alternative (Raj has been trying to act manly in front of Lucy.) : Lucy: Is something going on? : Raj: What do you mean? : Lucy: You're acting all weird. And I'm pretty weird, so I think I know what I'm talking about. ---- The Love Spell Potential : Lucy: I've been trying to force myself to do things that make me scared. : Raj: What else have you been thinking about doing? : Lucy: Well, let's see. I'd love to be able to tell the lady who cuts my hair that I don't like bangs. : Raj: I like your bangs. : Lucy: Oh, thanks, I like 'em, too. :(moment of silence) : Raj: What else? : Lucy: Mm... It's kind of a tie between sending food back in a restaurant and saying no to those kids who sell magazines door-to-door. : Raj: Those are both toughies. : Lucy: I know. I have a two-year subscription to Guns & Ammo. ---- The Love Spell Potential (Raj urges Lucy to send back her funky food.) : Raj: Waiter? : Waiter: Everything all right? : Lucy: Uh... yeah. Everything all right with you? : Waiter: Yeah. : Lucy: 'Kay, thanks, bye. : Raj: Hold on. (To Lucy) Isn't there something else you wanted to tell him? : Lucy: N-No, it-it's fine. (To the waiter) Uh... He's from a different country; he doesn't understand our ways. : Raj: Don't be silly. Just tell him. : Lucy: I have to go to the bathroom. And it's not because the crab cakes are funky. ---- The Bon Voyage Reaction : Lucy: (considering meeting Raj's friends) Aw, six strangers? That's a lot of pressure, all staring at me, asking me personal questions, like, "What do you do?" "Where are you from?" "Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?" : Raj: Okay, how about you just dip your toe in and meet one of them? : Lucy: Will you be there? : Raj: Of course. : Lucy: Well, that's two. Three if you count me. Oh, this is getting out of hand. ---- The Bon Voyage Reaction (Raj, Lucy and Amy are having dinner together. Amy calls Lucy Raj's girlfriend while discussing her social anxiety.) : Raj: (to Amy) Don't call her my girlfriend. We haven't discussed whether we're girlfriend or boyfriend yet... (to Lucy) Now that it's out there. Are you my girlfriend? By the way, if you say no, I'll never be happy again... Not to put you on spot. : Lucy: I think I have to go to the bathroom. ---- The Itchy Brain Simulation (Penny confronts Lucy over her breaking up with Raj in The Cheesecake Factory.) :Penny: Yeah, this is none of my business, but why did you break up with him in an email? :Lucy: Um, I don’t know. I guess I thought it would be easier. :Penny: Yea, I get that. I’ll go get your water... Hhh, when you say easier, you mean easier for you, right? Cause it certainly didn’t make it easier for him. :Lucy: Any chance I can get a different waitress? :Penny: I’m sorry, it’s rude of me. I will get you that water... See, see, see, see. Just now, you expressed your feelings to my face. How come you can do that with me and not with Raj? :Lucy: I don’t know your email. :Penny: (crossly) You know what the worst part is? You’re sitting here, perfectly happy and he’s at home, a blubbering mess. :Lucy: Oh, I thought you said he was okay. :Penny: Well, I also said I was getting you water, but look at me still standing here. (Lucy gets nervous as Penny gets angrier) You know, I may be a bad waitress, but you are a bad person. Gallery Val1.jpg|Meeting at the Comic Book Store. Desire3.jpg|Talking outside Raj's apartment. R&L1.jpg|Texting date at the library. Clos3.jpg|Raj trying to act manly. Denial3.jpg|Lucy having dinner at Raj's. Spell6.jpg|Another awkward date. Kiss13.png|Kissing Lucy through the fence she is trapped behind. Fin2.jpg|Amy talking about Lucy's problems. Fin1.jpg|Dinner with Amy. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Lucy3.png|Lucy at the Cheesecake Factory. Nov19.jpg|Penny confronting Lucy about how she treated Raj. Lucy2.png|Lucy shocked at Penny confronting her. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Lucy6.png|I may be a bad waitress, but you're a bad person.. Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy10.png|Raj gets to see Lucy again. Lucy7.png|Raj happy to see Lucy again. Lucy9.png|Lucy apologizing to Raj. 10.14 TE-2.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-8.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-9.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-11.jpg|Lucy with her social anxiety. 10.14 TE-12.jpg|Poor Lucy. Manni3.jpg|Raj and girlfriends. Manni4.png|Raj's exes. Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Raj Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Lucy Category:The Big Bang Theory ] Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 10